Alice Dance Academy
by BestFriend09
Summary: Mikan Sakura. 14 years old, a certified tomboy and a world famous dance choreographer. She's taking a break from her career and is going to Alice Dance Academy! What will happen to her during her time there? Read to find out! A Natsume and Mikan Story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**Chapter 1: This is who I am**

Yo! I'm Mikan Sakura, aged 14 and a certified tomboy. I'm a world famous dance choreographer and have won as many awards as you can name. Right now, I'm in my limo driving to Alice Dance Academy, the best dance school in the whole wide world. I took a break from my career because I was in real need of vacation. Why am I going to Alice Dance Academy when I'm a world-class dancer? It's because my best friend Hotaru Imai and my idiotic aniki Tsubasa goes there. My brother, not wanting attention, used my dad's surname. I'm actually glad though! "Sakura-sama, we're here," said my driver.

I grabbed my bag and headed towards the large gate. I was wearing a white singlet with a grey hoodie over it and jeans. As I was walking, people stared at me and commented on how terrible I looked. I was slightly annoyed but kept my cool and ignored them. I walked into the main office where I was told I was in class 2-B. I headed over to the classroom and when I arrived, I found a dude dressed in a…a…DRESS!! The dude walked over to me.

"Hello! You must be the new student Mikan Sakura. I'm your homeroom teacher. You can call me Naru if you want," the gay dude told me. I was shocked. My homeroom teacher was GAY?! I looked up and WHAT?! He was about to hug me. OMG!! OMG!! I jumped up and kicked him, thanks to my black belt in martial arts, sending him flying across the room and making a huge hole in the wall. The people in the classroom stopped talking and look at me. "Oi! Girly Freak! Don't EVER try and hug me again!" I shouted. Shhheeeeeesh! What was with this guy?

Without any hesitation, I introduced myself. "Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura, 14 years old and I do ballet."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" the class roared with laughter. What was so funny?

"You?! THE Mikan Sakura? HAHAHAHA!" shouted a girl with blonde hair.

"You'll see soon blondie," I replied with a smile on my face.

"Mikan," I heard a voice call out. I turned my head towards the voice and found myself looking at…none other than…

"HOTARU!!!" I yelled as I ran towards her. "Permission to hug."

She smiled one of her rare smiles. "Come here you baka!" After 30 seconds or so, we heard a cough.

"Well class. Treat Mikan nicely now. Mikan darling, you may sit next to the guy with the manga book in his hand at the back. Anyway, deadlines for dance are at break, okay? So get filling then! Ja!" Narumi said gaily.

As soon as Naru left, I walked up to the form pile and filled out a ballet form. I dropped it into the box and returned to my seat. Before I could turn my ipod on some girls came up to me.

"Hi! I'm Anna and this is Nonoko, Sumire and Misaki! We all do hip-hop! Can we be friends?" the pink-haired girl introduced. "Sure," I replied with no interest what so ever. I walked to my seat unaware that Luna and fangirls were glaring at me. I sat down, not bothering to look at the guy next to me. I took out my ipod and began to sleep. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna and her evil minions formed a plan to embarrass Mikan. Why you ask? Luna wanted to embarrass Mikan in front of the two hottest guys. Who are they? You can probably guess. Natsume Hyuuga, the academy's number 1 heartthrob and Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend.

At break, Luna and her followers hacked into the dance form room. "Okay girls! Search for Mikan Sakura's form. It's got to be somewhere," Luna ordered. She picked a form and fortunately for her, it was Mikan's form. She grinned evilly as she tore the form into millions of pieces. Luna and her dogs carefully sneaked out of the room suppressing their laughter.

* * *

At the second bell, Narumi went up to me and said, "Mikan dear, you haven't given in your form. I'm sorry but the ballet deadlines, that are different to other deadlines, is now closed. I'm sorry."

I sighed. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I grabbed a hip-hop form and filled it out. I heard people laughing at me which led me to conclude that they must have torn it up. Stupid people. I glanced at Hotaru. I knew she had filled out a hip-hop form. I smiled and winked. She returned the winked and stifled her laughter. The others were in for a big surprise.

It was now lunch and dance was after the next bell went. I was so excited that I could not stop smiling. I ordered my lunch and looked around and spotted my brother who was talking non-stop to his friends. Mum had obviously not told him I was going to the academy. THis was going to be fun. I sat down next to Hotaru. We began to talk about our surprise. Here's what we have so far. I'll take my hoodie off so some might recognize me but I don't think that they would be convinced yet. After that, Hotaru, Tsubasa and I will do the dance routine that we did at the 2009 Dance Awards. Hehehehe! Revenge will be sweet. Wait a minute. Maybe Reo is here. Reo was a client of mine who danced at the dance awards too. Maybe he's here. I sighed. Now to tell Tsubasa.

Quietly as ever, I snuck up behind him while he was busy talking to his friends. I found Misaki and winked at her and told her not to give me away. She knew what I was doing. "Tsubasa," I whispered in his ears. He ignored me and continued talking with his friends. I whispered louder. He was still talking. When would this idiotic brother of mine stop talking for once? I hit my forehead. I sighed. How idiotic can he be?? How could he be so dense? I lost my patience. I shouted in his ears this time. "TSUBASA ANDOU!! ARE YOU THERE OR IS THERE TOO MUCH COTTON IN YOUR FREAKIN EARS??!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed. I could not help but laugh. "HAHAHAHA!!" He turned to face me. "YOU!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!"

"Is that the way you talk to your sister like that?" I replied back. Silence engulfed the cafeteria. I guess everyone was surprised that I was Tsubasa's sister. Tsubasa was a brilliant dancer I must say, although I find him God's worst ever creation. I mean I'm smarter than him. I dance way better than him and I'm better than him at everything. I'm even YOUNGER than him!

"Mum didn't tell you didn't she?" I asked.

"That's kinda obvious," he replied with a frown on his face.

"Can I ask for a favour?"

"NO WAY!!" That did it. I grabbed him by his collar and kicked him, just like how I did to girly freak earlier. I turned to his friends and put on my smile. "Do you mind if I borrow him?"

"Cause not Mikan!" a Misaki said. I turned to the her.

"Arigato Misaki-chan! See ya at HH class! " I smiled and winked at her while dragging the now conscious Tsubasa to Hotaru's table.

"Now listen closely you stupid monkey. Do you remember the dance routine we did at the 2009 Dance Awards?" I asked. "How could I forget sis? It was like the best dance routine ever cause it was choreographed by yo-" I clasped my hand over his mouth. "Don't spoil it you idiot! Can't you keep your mouth shut for one moment. We're going to perform that in front of the class, okay?" He hesitated for a moment but he nodded eventually. "Great! Meet ya in class than."

Hotaru and I grabbed our stuff and headed out the door to change for class. Suddenly, the bell rang. FINALLY!! Show time.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

Sorry guys for not updating for soooooo long!!! Really I am!! I've had soo much on I could update so yeah! Please don't kill me!! GOMEN!!!!!

**Alice Dance Academy: Chapter 2**

I walked to the dance studio and took a deep breath in. This was it. I turned the knob and crossing my fingers I looked at the teacher. Reo! It was really Reo! "Reo!!" I yelled. The man turned around. "Ahhh! Mikan! How lovely to see you but what's with the clothes darling?" he questioned. "Never mind. Listen, I have a favour to ask. But first's first. What dance production are you doing this year?"I asked, hoping to hear the one I really wanted.

"I'm glad you asked. Step Up. You know the dance at the ending. That is honestly my favourite." Reo replied while wiping his eyes. Seriously! This guy is sooooo sensitive even about the most minor things. "Are you seriously doing all the dances I've choreographed for each year the movie comes out?" I asked. "What's wrong with that? I simply just looovvvveeeee your dances!" Reo squealed. Okay, this guy really needed to see a doctor. I mean, for crying out loud! He's acting like a seven year old. He's like the twin of Girly Freak. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, I was wondering, if you are going to do this production, wouldn't it be easier if I just show them because you know I choreographed it. I might as well be their instructor for this production. What do you say Reo?" I asked. "Sure sure sure! I was thinking the same thing." He replied. "So can we do the dance routine today because I really want to, let's just say, prove something to someone." "Whatever! I don't care what you do as long it will help the students." Reo smiled. I grinned back at him. Sweet! The plan was going as planned.

Students began to pour through the door as soon as my conversation with Reo finished. I put my things on the side and sat down with the other students.

"Well well well! Look at the ballet loser there! I bet she can't even dance any moves of hip-hop." I looked up to find Luna with her usual group of followers. God! Someone kill her please! I can't stand her slutty face and revealing clothes. Suddenly, I heard squeals. I covered my ears. What the hell are people squealing about? Sheesh!

At the doorway was Natsume Hyuuga. I guess he was good looking and all but I could tell straight away he was another one of those no good perverted jerks that had millions of fangirls stalking them. I sighed. It was just like Hollywood except the red carpet.

"Alright kids! Settle down! Settle down! Now this year's production will be…Step Up!!!" Reo announced. Instantly, the class began to whisper excitedly. I smirked. This was going to be one hell of a production. "Now! I have a surprise for you all!" he continued. "And I would like to introduce you all to a good friend of mine. Mikan Sakura!!!" As Reo said my name, the class began to grow excited. I smirked. "But Reo! Where is she then?" I heard Luna asked. I smirked. I looked at Hotaru and winked. She smiled back. I gestured her to sneak over to where I sat.

As soon as Hotaru came over, I got up and walked over to Tsubasa who was once again talking. I sweatdropped. Gosh! This guy really needed a good smack on the head. I positioned myself in front of Tsubasa and nudged my knee on his head hard. "OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!" By now, the class was quiet except for some people snickering. Tsubasa turned around. "What do you want?" "Have you already forgotten?" I looked at him and sent him a death glare. I can't believe how stupid he could be. I swear! I will seriously kill him when we get home. I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him over to Reo.

"Reo. Care to explain to my brother about our plans." I said. Everyone gave me a curious look as to say, "What plans?"

"Class! I assume you have all met Mikan, am I correct?" Reo asked. The class looked at one another and nodded. "Great! Then I suppose you know who she is then?" he continued. "You mean, a baller loser?" Luna asked while chuckling. "Seriously? You guys don't know who she is?" Reo started to get all weird again.

"Let me take it from here Reo." I said. I took off my hood. I heard gasps. I smirked. "Alright! I assume you all have seen the movie Step Up and love the ending dance?" I asked. "Well duh! That dance was choreographed by the one and only Mikan Sakura!" a girl piped up. "You might all be wondering why my name is also Mikan Sakura. Well that's because I am the Mikan Sakura." I said. "I can prove it for you. Hotaru, Tsubasa, Reo!" I exclaimed. I spun around on my heal. Hotaru will be back up and so will Reo. Tsubasa, you'll be main. Got it?" I explained. They all nodded.

I put the cd into the music player and pressed play. We got into our positions. "5! 6! 7! 8!" I yelled.

**Show me the Money by Peter Pablo**

Show off that body you got

You got that dance floor so hot

You workin that, You twerkin that

You checkin that, like a clock

Cant nobody do it like I do it,

when I do it, dog I do it

(Break it down) Break it down putcho back into it

Main Yall aint ready for the **** im doing

(Get up) Get up Putcho drinks down

Dont want yall sausy your drinks out

All over that your cheap blouse aint nothin but a small any anyhow

(Still me) Still me I just changed the sound to the other one I had and just swapped it out

(Switch) Kept somethin in the backround, cuz you in love with the song but you in love with the backround

Come on let a momma work for me

Make a playa wanna spend some money

(Come on) I dont really like to spend a money

But you can do what you do and do it well Imma

Show off that body you got

You got that dance floor so hot

You workin that, You twerkin that

You checkin that, like a clock

(Show up) Show up, empty

Nothin in um, Her..her

No Silicone, no lipo, no botox no dumpy dump (No)

All Natural, let the day spoil when another brother in this world

Good lookin momma

That good and hot to death make an athelete lose his breath

And had to move that *** when you bump south

You gonna need a couple skirts keep fallin out

(For Real) a 10.5 on a rhictor scale a high number you can go to 12

shorty shaking like hell

We ought be shamed ourselves, creator couldnt rock the bed that well

(Look Out) Breakin it down, ridin this beat like (WOW)

Papa jail man I gun her down

Show off that body you got

You got that dance floor so hot

You workin that, You twerkin that

You checkin that, like a clock

This is defiantly the wickedest thing I hear of my life!

OK! I've been sippin on that patron

(Get Up, Get up)

I'm ready, Give you what you want

OK! (Get Up, Get Up)

Might not feel the same way tomorrow (Ok)

But I'll deal with that tomorrow

(Get up, Get up)

Cuz tonight you got me feeling like I wanna take you home

Show off that body you got

You got that dance floor so hot

You workin that, You twerkin that

You checkin that, like a clock

Step knee step fin step turn land. Backflip, backflip, land in splits. Get up, pop pop slide, kick cross out. (AN: I'm not really good at describing dance moves.)

5 minutes later…

I was almost out of breath when we finished. I looked up and saw what I wanted to see. Luna had her mouth hanging down in surprise. Hahahaha! Serves her right for insulting someone. I smiled. I looked over at Hyuuga. He looked as stotic as ever but I could see surprise in his eyes. "So what do you think?" I asked. "Luna?" The pathetic girl stared at me and ran out of class. I laughed. I guess it was too much for her. I turned back to Hotaru and Tsubasa. "Good job guys! Next time though, put a tiny bit more energy into it." They nodded and grinned.

"Okay everyone! Now that you have a clear picture of what you need to accomplish let's start, shall we?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Silence filled the room. No one dared to talk. I sweatdropped. "Uhhhh, guys?" I tried to grab the students attention. It didn't work.

"AAAAHHHHH!!! IT'S MIKAN SAKURA!!! THE REAL ONE!!!!!" Screams could be heard all over the school. Around me, there were kids asking for my autograph. I freaked out big time. Was I really that popular? I began to ran. If you were a million miles away, I bet you could see the big trail of dust I left behind. Someone save me!!!!!

**Alice Dance Academy**

Ring Ring!! Ring Ring!!

Phew! Thank god the bell went. I'm puffed out. I raced to my classroom, hoping my fans wouldn't annoy me. I have seriously got to keep a low profile. Why am I soo stupid at times??? As I entered the classroom, the moment my foot touched the floor, I was stampeded by, you guessed it, my fans. Erhg!!! My day is tiring as it is already. I managed to push through the crowd and sat at the back of the class. Being so tired from running, I began to sleep. I began to shut my eyes ever so slowly when…

"SAKURA!! Please refrain from sleeping in my class!!"

I looked up. My face, instead of paling, lightened up brightly. Why? It was Jinno, a guy I met when I was 10 and boy, I know a secret of his that no one else knows.

It all started when…

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the street, trying to find some street dancers to dance with when someone caught my eye. This guy was no ordinary guy I knew for sure. He was a girly girl! I mean, he was doing ballet!! Hahaha!! What a sissy! I walked up to the guy. I wanted to know who he was so I could torment him. I grinned. _

"_Hi! What's your name?" I asked sweetly, trying to act normal._

"_Uhhh, J-J-Jinno. What's yours?" the guy said shyly while looking away. Straight after he said his name, I took off, leaving a dustly trail behind me. _

Back to present…

"Ha! I remember now! You're that guy I saw dancing ballet that day and talked shyly. Wat cha doin here? Do you still do ballet?" I smirked. Jinno instantly paled while the rest of the kids looked at one another, whispering to each other about what just happened.

"Uhh..well then, I have something important to do so uhh… I'll get the substitute!" Jinno stuttered. And with that, he raced out the the classroom to avoid embarrassment. As soon as he left, Luna came up to me.

"Hmph! Don't think you can get away with your luck. I bet you blackmailed the real Mikan Sakura to teach you that dance! I, Luna Koizumi challenge to you to a dance off contest!" I stared at her. I began to chuckle.

"Hahahahaha!!! You're the persistant type aren't you, slut. Alright, alright, I accept your challenge and in addition to this contest, we are both allowed back up dancers and you also have to sing!! To make this more interesting, you only have 3 days to choreograph a dance and to make up at least 2 songs, got that? Oh, and also, Hyuuga will be the judge seeing as you probably want him to see your, slutty dance. Well ciao!" I left the scene.

"Don't be so cocky bitch! Don't act like you're like me, the best dancer in this academy!! It's on bitch!! Oh and don't worry! I'll make sure that MY Natsume says that I'm the winner!" Luna shouted.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled at her stupidity. This was an interesting academy and I was already having the time of my life, even if it was my first day!! I waled away while creating a dance routine already.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

**By the way, when I mentioned dance off, I think I meant like a dance competition. Sorry if you meant something else. If you want me to change it, I will do it for you. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Dancing towards love**

(time skip to 3 days later after last scene)

It was night and I was in my room, already having choreographed a dance and made up 2 songs. It was easy. I wonder how the slut is going? I chuckled. I could already imagine her in a short dress, singing in a slutty voice and having a song that was well, gross. I wonder how she even got into this academy in the first place. I yawned as I stumbled towards my bed. It was a pretty tiring day and I needed some sleep. I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Alice Dance Academy**

Beep!! Beep!! Beep!! Ergh!!!!! Why must it be morning?! I want to sleep!!! I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. Hopefully, today would be as interesting as yesterday and also a little quieter. I took a deep breath I and exhaled it out. It was time to shine. I looked at the clock and it read 7:45am. WHAT!!!! Hotaru wanted to see me at 7:30. SHOOT!!!!!! I raced around my room, multi tasking and finally in 10 seconds flat, I raced out the door. I ran towards the dance classrooms where the dance off would be held.

Classes were postponed, as today they would get a treat. Well, it was my idea! Suddenly, I tripped. Seriously!! How many times have a tripped this week? I got back onto my feet but before I could run, I heard, "Polka Dot panties. How old are you? 5?" I spun my head around to face the one and only, Natsume Hyuuga. Ergh!! Could my day get any worse? "Shut up pervet! And if you don't mind, don't look up my skirt again!" I ran past him without any second thoughts. The nerve of that guy! I shook my head. Ok, ok, ok, get him outta your head before you forget what you're supposed to do. I had a determined look on my face as I entered the classroom. Unfortunately, I was hit was Hotaru's baka gun. Oh man! Has she upgraded it or what?

"You're late baka! Anyway, have you got everything you need?" she asked. I looked at what I had in my hands. Change of clothes? Check. CD? Check. (Sorry that I didn't tell you before.) "Yep!" I answered back. Suddenly, we heard the microphone squeal. We looked up to find Girly freak on stage. I grinned. The time has finally come.

"Hello everyone!! Thank you for coming. Today, we have a dance off between Luna Koizumi and Mikan Sakura!! Afterwards, there will be a singing contest between the two and Natsume Hyuuga will decide who will win. So, let's get this party started!! Luna Koizumi, please come on stage and show off your dancing!!"

Luna in her high heels did the catwalk on her way onto the stage. Typical. She then started to sway her hips to the music. Oh god!!

**Toxic by Britney Spears **

Baby, can't you see

I'm calling

A guy like you should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm falling

There's no escape

I can't wait

I need a hit

Baby, give me it

You're dangerous

I'm loving it

Too high

Can't come down

Losin' my head

Spinnin' 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now?

With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slippin' under

With the taste of the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?

It's gettin' late

To give you up

I took a sip

From my devil's cup

Slowly, it's taking over me

Too high

Can't come down

It's in the air and it's all around

Can you feel it now?

With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slippin' under

With the taste of the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?

Don't you know that you're toxic?

Taste of your lips I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slippin' under

With the taste of the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slippin' under (Toxic)

With the taste of the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

(I think I'm ready now)

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

When the song came to an end, I made a disgusted expression on my face. How stupid could she possibly be? But I admit, the song was alright. But other than that, the whole dance sucked.

"Ok! Thank you Luna for that uhh, lovely dance!" Give her a round of applause." Girly Freak said. Ha! Only a few hands clapped. Take that Slut!! "Now then, will Mikan Sakura some onto stage and present her choreography!" As soon as Naru finished his sentence, the whole crowd was shouting for me. I looked at Luna who had a frown on her face. I snickered. She doesn't know when to stop.

I took off towards the stage and instantly did a backflip and did a somersault. Next, I break danced. Oh man, it felt so good being able to dance like that. The crowd was growing wilder with every movement I did.

**Hot Mess by Cobra Starship **

You were a problem child

Been grounded your whole life

So now you run wild

Play with them good girls

Though that ain't your style

Take your hot shit

Ooh, I love it, I love it

Yeah, yeah

Stumble in, but yeah

You're still lookin' hella fine

Keep doing what you're doing

Then I'll make you mine

Well, you're a hot mess

And I'm falling for you

And I'm like, "Hot damn, let me make you my boo"

'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it

Yeah, you know what to do

You're a hot mess

I'm lovin' it

Hell yes

You got me hypnotized

The city's your playground

I watch you take a bite

At 5 AM, roaming the streets

Drunk all night

You think you're hot shit

And ooh, I love it, I love it

Yeah, yeah

Stumble in, but yeah

You're still lookin' hella fine

Keep doing what you're doing

Then I'll make you mine

Well, you're a hot mess

And I'm falling for you

And I'm like, "Hot damn, let me make you my boo"

'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it

Yeah, you know what to do

You're a hot mess

I'm lovin' it

Hell yes (x2)

If you're dancing up on tables

You go, you go

You got it, girl

Say that you're unstable

You go, Coco

You got it, girl

Dancing up on tables

Say that you're unstable

You're a hot, hot, hot, hot, hot

Yeah, you're a hot mess

Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot

We're saying hell yes

Well, you're a hot mess

And I'm falling for you

And I'm like, "Hot damn, let me make you my boo"

'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it

Yeah, you know what to do

You're a hot mess

I'm lovin' it

Hell yes (x2)

(Hell yes)

Hot mess

I'm lovin' it

Hell yes

(Hell yes)

Hot mess

I'm lovin' it

Hell yes

I was puffing when the song ended. I breathed in the air. Ahhh! It felt good!!!!! Since when have I dance like that?

"That was brilliant Mikan-chan!! Now it is decision time and Natsume-kun will be telling us who is the winner. So now Natsume-kun, come on stage!!" Girly freak spoke once more, which was starting to irritate me a little with is voice. Natsume walked onto stage while his fangirls squealed in delight. I could see the irritation in Natsume's eyes. I laughed.

When the crowd died down, Natsume began to speak. "Mikan Sakura "

All eyes stared at me while Luna, well, let's just say she needs to let off some steam.

"Well done Mikan!!! Now the singing contest is still going so each contestant has the chance to win. So to kick this off, let's have Luna singing her first song!!" Naru exclaimed.

Luna turned to me. "You may have won the dance off, but I will win this round. Mark my words Sakura."

"Whoa! Harsh words. That coming from your mouth makes my day. Really it does, but instead of wasting time, shouldn't you be up on stage impressing your Natsume-kun? Hmmm?" I smirked.

"Hmph!" And with that, Luna strutted her way on stage with guys staring at her. I wonder what they see in that body of hers.

**Buttons by Pussycat Dolls**

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Typical

Hardly the type I fall for

I like when the physical

Don't leave me asking for more

I'm a sexy mama (mama)

Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)

What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)

Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

You've been saying all the right things all night long

But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off

Baby, can't you see? (see)

How these clothes are fitting on me (me)

And the heat coming from this beat (beat)

I'm about to blow

I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy

But I can't agree

'Cause the love you said you had

Ain't been put on me

I wonder (wonder)

If I'm just too much for you

Wonder (wonder)

If my kiss don't make you just

Wonder (wonder)

What I got next for you

What you want to do? (do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours

I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please

Baby, can't you see? (see)

How these clothes are fitting on me (me)

And the heat coming from this beat (beat)

I'm about to blow

I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe

Loosen up my buttons babe

Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?

Loosen up my buttons babe

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe

Loosen up my buttons babe

Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?

Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

(Ah-ah-ah)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

**[END]**

The crowd applauded. Actually, the song was alright. Thank goodness she has at least some brains. But then again, her voice didn't suit the music. Too bad.

"Now that was a fabulous performance Luna dearest!! Give her another round of applause. Okay now, it's Mikan Sakura's turn!!" Naru said.

I walked onto stage and went straight to the piano. I heard whispers going off. I smirked. There was a side of me that not many people knew of.

**A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton**

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces passed

And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making my way

Through the crowd

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder....

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

It's always times like these

When I think of you

And I wonder

If you ever

Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong

And I don't belong

Living in your

Precious memories

'Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder....

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

And I, I

Don't want to let you know

I, I

Drown in your memory

I, I

Don't want to let this go

I, I

Don't....

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces passed

And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making my way

Through the crowd

And I still need you

And I still miss you

And now I wonder....

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass us by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you...

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

If I could

Just hold you

Tonight

**[END]**

"Wow!! The level of performance is incredible!! Who will win I wonder? Well, it's round 2 of the singing contest and up first, we have once again Luna!!" Naru quickly blabbered out.

**My Humps by Black Eyed Peas**

What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside your trunk?

I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,

Get you love drunk off my hump.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,

My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)

I drive these brothers crazy,

I do it on the daily,

They treat me really nicely,

They buy me all these ices.

Dolce & Gabbana,

Fendi and NaDonna

Karan, they be sharin'

All their money got me wearin' fly

Brother I ain't askin,

They say they love my ass 'n,

Seven Jeans, True Religion's,

I say no, but they keep givin'

So I keep on takin'

And no I ain't taken

We can keep on datin'

I keep on demonstrating.

My love (love), my love, my love, my love (love)

You love my lady lumps (love),

My hump, my hump, my hump (love),

My humps they got you,

She's got me spending.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.

She's got me spendin'.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me

What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside that trunk?

I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,

Get you love drunk off my hump.

What you gon' do with all that ass?

All that ass inside them jeans?

I'm a make, make, make, make you scream

Make you scream, make you scream.

Cos of my hump (ha), my hump, my hump, my hump (what).

My hump, my hump, my hump (ha), my lovely lady lumps (Check it out)

I met a girl down at the disco.

She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.

I could be your baby, you can be my honey

Let's spend time not money.

I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,

Milky, milky cocoa,

Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.

They say I'm really sexy,

The boys they wanna sex me.

They always standing next to me,

Always dancing next to me,

Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.

Lookin' at my lump, lump.

You can look but you can't touch it,

If you touch it I'ma start some drama,

You don't want no drama,

No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama

So don't pull on my hand boy,

You ain't my man, boy,

I'm just tryn'a dance boy,

And move my hump.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.

My lovely lady lumps (lumps)

My lovely lady lumps (lumps)

My lovely lady lumps (lumps)

In the back and in the front (lumps)

My lovin' got you,

She's got me spendin'.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.

She's got me spendin'.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.

What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside that trunk?

I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,

Get you love drunk off my hump.

What you gon' do with all that ass?

All that ass inside them jeans?

I'ma make, make, make, make you scream

Make you scream, make you scream.

What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside that trunk?

I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,

Get you love drunk off this hump.

What you gon' do wit all that breast?

All that breast inside that shirt?

I'ma make, make, make, make you work

Make you work, work, make you work.

(A-ha, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha) _[x4]_

She's got me spendin'.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spendin' time on me

She's got me spendin'.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.

**[END]**

It was really wrong, this song. In my opinion, I think this song was made for her. I wonder if she actually wrote this song. Now that I think of it, I think I heard it somewhere else. Oh well, the version I heard must have been much better than Luna's version.

"Another brilliant performance Luna! Now we have Mikan Sakura singing her second and the last song for this contest. Enjoy!" Naru shouted above the crowd that was screaming for my performance.

**Tic Tok by Ke$ha**

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy

(Hey, what up girl?)

Put my glasses on, I'm out the door

I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go)

Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack

Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes

Trying on all our clothes, clothes

Boys blowing up our phones, phones

Drop-topping, playing our favorite cds

Pulling up to the parties

Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

Till we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh (x2)

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer

Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here

And now the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger

But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk

Boys trying to touch my junk, junk

Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now - we goin till they kick us out, out

Or the police shut us down, down

Police shut us down, down

Po-po shut us -

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

Till we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh (x2)

DJ, you build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

You got me now

You got that sound

Yea, you got me

DJ, you build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

No, the party don't start until I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

Till we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh (x2)

**[END]**

By now, the crowd was wild and were screaming for more. But unfortunately, this was the end of the contest. The only thing left to do is to find out if I won. I shrugged. Who cares if I win? It doesn't mean anything, right?

"Alright! The time has come once again to announce the final winner of this contest. Any last words Luna?" Naru asked.

"Yes! I would like to say that I will most definitely win this contest and MY Natsume WILL love me!! Take that bitch!" Luna said in her slutty sweet voice. It sounded like a witch. Well in fact, she was a witch. I snickered.

"Don't think so high of yourself slut."

"Okey dokey!! Natsume-kun!! Please come on stage!!" Naru squealed. I brought my leg up and brang it down on Girly freak's head. "You are so annoying."

Natsume came into view and once again, high pitched squeals were heard. This has seriously got to stop!!

"Mikan Sakura wins," he said in monotone. He turned to me and smirked. "You're one very interesting girl you know. We should hang out sometime."

"WHAT!!! MIKAN SAKURA!! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!!" Luna yelled in fury.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"A BITCH!! THAT'S WHO!!" Luna screamed.

"I'm a world-classed dancer who can kick you out of this academy and ruin your father's business. I've met him before. He's the person who records dancers. Do you want him to get fired?" I asked.

"Ergh!! YOU BITCH!!!" Luna was red with a mix of embarrassment and anger as she turned around and walked of stage.

I walked off the stage where Hotaru met me.

"Let's go before the crowd grows too wild," I said to her. She nodded in agreement and we hopped onto her Duck Scooter. She has a nack for inventing things. They're really useful.

"Hotaru, let's go to the cafeteria. I'm starving!!" I exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

I have decided that I will continue this story after reading a certain comment that really got to me. I'm really sorry to upset all of you and I hope to make up for that by completing this story. Enjoy!

BestFriend09

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**Chapter 5: A new Interest**

Time Skip – 2 Days after revealing Mikan's true identity.

Mikan's POV

Guess what? I'm running away from my fans...again! Ergh! Why can't they just leave me alone? I'm just a normal person just like them and why do they chase me like I'm a criminal? I just don't get it. I looked up ahead. Ah! There's a Sakura tree ahead. With relief, I dragged my aching legs to the tree and climbed with all my remaining strength. I leaned against the tree and dangled my legs, feeling the cool wind blow against my legs. I groaned in satisfaction. I was about to fall asleep when….

"What are you doing here?" a deep voice whispered in my ear. I gasped at the sudden voice. I turned around with wide eyes, hoping it wasn't a fan. Raven Hair, crimson eyes. It was Natsume Hyuuga.

"W-What do you think I'm doing here?" I asked angrily while stuttering. "I'm running from my fans, duh!" I turned around, not wanting to look at him. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "W-W-What do you think your doing?" This time it was my turn to ask. No reply. I blushed at how close we were right now. I've never been so close to a guy before. I tried to get out of his strong grip but every time I tried, he only hugged me tighter. My cheeks grew hotter.

"Hyuuga, seriously, let me go!" I shouted. I gave up. I was too tired to even try anymore. I felt tired and my eyes began to close and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep in his grip.

* * *

I rolled onto my side. It was warm. W-Wait, Why is it warm? Isn't it supposed to be cold today? I opened my eyes slowly, yawning as I did so. Where was I? This wasn't the Sakura Tree where I was trying to.. get…out..of…Hyuuga's......WAIT WHAT??? Oh my god! Oh my god! I panicked. What did he do to me? God knows what he could have done to me when I was asleep. He could have raped me! Oh my god! Suddenly, I felt something move next to me. I yelped, frozen on the spot with my moth hanging open wide.

I removed the bed sheets and there was Hyuuga… with his arms around me waist. What the? I blushed as I tried to remove his arms, trying not to wake him up. Next thing I knew I was on the bed with Hyuuga pinning me down and looking at me with those captivating crimson eyes. Wait what am I thinking? I gaped at him with my heart beating incredibly fast and cheeks growing hotter by the minute.

"Where do you think your going?" he said in a low tone. His voice sounded in my ears and made me want to melt, literally. I didn't answer him, too absorbed in his eyes. The eyes that made me want to lean closer to him. Hyuuga started to lean forward, making my heart race. He was now about a centimetre away from me. SLAM! We both turned to look at who interrupted us. It was Ruka who was staring at us and blushing.

"Ruka." I heard Natsume say. "Wassup?" I sweatdropped.

"What the hell? Is wassup the only thing you can say at a time like this?" I shouted at him angrily. "By the way what do you think your doing huh?" I tried, once again to get out of his arms but he pinned me down again. "Ergh! Let me go Hyuuga!" I hissed at him. He looked at me with those penetrating eyes. Not again. I winced and looked away, full on blushing.

"I like you. Go out with me." I heard him say. Did I just hear him say that?

"Well I don't like you so NO. Now let me go!" I answered him back, determined not to let him trick me. I mean seriously, it's only been what 3? 4 Days since I got to this damn academy and he suddenly asks me out. He doesn't even know a thing about me!!

"I'm not letting you go unless you say yes."

Enraged with anger, I slapped him hard. That's it. Now that he's distracted, I'll.. just..go. I slipped out of his grip and ran to my room that was across from Hyuuga's and slammed the door behind me. What the hell happened there? I shook my head and went to take a shower. I came out in my nightgown, not bothering to eat dinner. I was too tired to anyway. I sighed as I lay on my king sized bed.

What's happening to me? Why did I blush when I was so close to Hyuuga? Why was my heart beating fast back then? Why? I wanted answers and fast. I know. I'll just asked Hotaru tomorrow. Yeah I'll do that.

And with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry for the short chapter!!

BestFriend09


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Chapter 6: Why?**

The next day was the beginning of the school week which meant waking up early. Unfortunately for Mikan Sakura, she was not the morning type. Instead, she was well….quite the opposite.

Ring Ring! Ring Ring! "Ergh!"

A groan could be heard under the pile of blankets and a head popped out. Eyes looked at the hands of the clock. "CRAP! I'M LATE!" A girl forced herself out of bed and sped around her room, preparing herself for the day, assuring herself that she would make it to class on time. Mikan grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door, forgetting to put her hair up in pigtails.

* * *

Natsume's POV (in the classroom)

I wonder where that little girls is now. Probably in bed.

BANG! The door of classroom 2B flew open and a certain Mikan Sakura came tumbling in.

Damn she's cute. Wait…what am I saying? I groaned. This could not be happening. I do not fall for stupid idiotic girls. But she's so hot! I mean look at those perfect curves! I stared at that body, starting to feel my cheeks go warm. What am I thinking? I shook my head and continued to read my manga.

Mikan's POV

*pant *pant *pant

Yes! *pant I made it! *pant. I looked over to the clock. It was exactly 7:30. I groaned. Me and my stupid brain. I sighed.

I walked over to my seat and guess what? Natsume Hyuuga seems to have forgetten where his seat is. "Hyuuga! What are you doing in my seat?" I snarled at him. He looked up from his manga and from the moment those red eyes met mine, I felt a wave of warmth rush over me. I opened my mouth only to close it again as I stared at him. What's wrong with me? Why can't I tell him off? Why am I feeling so hot? I turned away from his gaze with an angry face spread on my face.

"C-Can you just give me back my seat, H-Hyuuga?" I stuttered, feeling nervous.

"Not until you call me Natsume," he replied back. I think he was smirking.

"W-What?"

Suddenly, a hand slammed against the wall behind me, making me press my back against the wall. I stared in shock. What does he think he's doing?

Hyuuga leaned forward until his mouth reached my ear. " If you want your seat that badly then say my name." I could feel his hot breath on my neck and by now, my heart was running a marathon. Why does he make my heart beat so fast? I gulped.

"I-I…" That was all I could say. I was too surprised by his sudden action.

"Look at me." I hesitated before turning my face towards his. I gasped. Again, those crimson eyes made me weak as my knees felt like dropping down to the ground.

"Why?" I breathed out.

"Why? Because I want you to."

I made no reply. What could I say to him? Suddenly, I felt a pair of soft lips claim mine. I felt his tongue explore my mouth. To be honest, it felt so right. I moaned. He pulled out of the kiss. It was a short kiss but so full of passion. My face was beetroot red now from embarrassment. "Natsume…" I whispered.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" He smirked. As he took away his hand and walked out of the room my knees finally gave in and I dropped to the floor. What on Earth was that? I gasped. My first kiss. I could still feel the searing feeling of his lips on mine. A few tears escaped from my eyes. I was so confused. Someone, someone help me! Where was Hotaru when you needed her?

I can't believe I wrote this… I'm too embarrassed and ashamed at myself for writing this now….but I had to write something. *sigh

* * *

Please Review ^^

BestFriend09

P.S. I again apologise for not updating for sooooo long~! And also for being a short chapter. **Please Send me ideas for the next chapter because it's a bit messed up now...Thanks~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE **

Hey Guys! Thanks for reviewing! I wasn't sure what I should have written in this chapter but here it is. Enjoy~! =3

**Chapter 7: Here we go again *sigh**

Note: This takes place on the same day as the last chapter.

Confused and tired, Mikan sat down and listened to her ipod. It was the only thing that could calm herself down after what had just taken place.

_Flashback:_

"_Look at me." I hesitated before turning my face towards his. I gasped. Again, those crimson eyes made me weak as my knees felt like dropping down to the ground. _

"_Why?" I breathed out. _

"_Why? Because I want you to."_

_I made no reply. What could I say to him? Suddenly, I felt a pair of soft lips claim mine. I felt his tongue explore my mouth. To be honest, it felt so right. I moaned. He pulled out of the kiss. It was a short kiss but so full of passion. My face was beetroot red now from embarrassment. "Natsume…" I whispered. _

_End of Flashback_

"Damn that Hyuuga! How dare he take my first kiss?"

Mikan rested her head on her folded arms on the table.

"Ergh! Now I can't think straight. What has he done to me?"

RING RING! RING RING!

The bell went off for the start of homeroom. Students filed into the classroom and split into their separate friendship groups. Soon, the noise level in the classroom could rival that of a giant stadium of people cheering. Meanwhile, Mikan stayed at her desk, thinking about the disturbing events that had occurred earlier. She couldn't get them out of her head. It was impossible.

Mikan sighed in annoyance, hoping that this nightmare would just end already. It was already hard enough to run away from her fans. Suddenly, a high-pitched laugh echoed in the classroom.

"Why now of all times?" Mikan thought. It was Luna and she had come to once again challenge her for her precious "Natsume-kun~!"

"Mikan Sakura! I challenge you to a singing competition!" Luna shouted. Mikan sighed.

"Sure, Sure" Mikan replied in a bored tone. "When do you want to do it this time?"

"During lunch break!" Luna exclaimed.

"Whatever…" Mikan turned rose up from her seat and began to walk towards the door.

"Of course my Natsume-kun will be the judge~! Right Natsume-kun?"

Fortunately, Natsume had already left.

"Natsume-kun~!"

* * *

*Lunch Break*

A large crowd had gathered in the auditorium and by now, the noise level was attempting to break the roof. Of course, every contest has a host and for this competition, Koko was chosen. At the moment, Koko was walking towards the stage with a microphone in one hand as he pushed and shoved his way through. Finally, Koko appeared the stage that signaled for the beginning of the contest.

"Welcome to the second round of the Singing Competition between Luna Koizumi and Mikan Sakura! Are you guys ready for some hardcore music?"

The crowd cheered back.

"Alright! First up we will have Luna present her first song! Here she is with uhhh….what is she singing again?"

The audience laughed.

"Oh! Right! Here she is with… Blah Blah Blah!"

**Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha ft. 3OH!3**

Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah

Just zip your lips like a padlock

And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox

I don't really care where you live at

Just turn around boy and let me hit that

Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat

Just show me where your dick's at

Music's up

Listen hot stuff

I'm in love

With this song

So just hush

Baby shut up

Heard enough

Stop ta-ta-talking that

Blah blah blah

Think you'll be getting this

Nah nah nah

Not in the back of my

Car-ar-ar

If you keep talking that

Blah blah blah blah blah

Boy come on get your rocks off

Come put a little love in my glove box

I wanna dance with no pants on

Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox

So cut to the chase kid

'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is

I wanna be naked

But your wasted

Music's up

Listen hot stuff

I'm in love

With this song

So just hush

Baby shut up

Heard enough

Stop ta-ta-talking that

Blah blah blah

Think you'll be getting this

Nah nah nah

Not in the back of my

Car-ar-ar

If you keep talking that

Blah blah blah blah blah

Your always talking that shit

But never laying the bitch

Yeah

I don't care who you are

In this bar

It only matters who I is

Stop ta-ta-talking that Blah blah blah

Think you'll be getting this

Nah nah nah

Not in the back of my

Car-ar-ar

If you keep talking that

Blah blah blah blah blah

**End of Song**

…It was pure silent in the auditorium. A single clap broke the awkwardness and only a few followed. The audience broke out into quiet whispering.

"Well…uh….thanks for the performance, Luna. Let's move on. Alright! Put your hands together for Mikan Sakura with Change!"

**Change by Miwa**

chAngE nabikanai nagasarenai yo

ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no

chAngE nando demo umarekawaru no

kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiri dasu yo

tanoshii uragiri ni atte torawarenai atashi ga koko ni iru no

tarinai tsukinai nan datte motto igamasete yo

PATAAN ka shita konna sekai ja jibun ga dare na no ka wakara naku naru

waku ni hamari takunai wa kimetsukenaide yo

michi naki michi wo yuku no

soko ni itatte matte ita tte nanimo hajimaranai

chAngE nabikanai nagasarenai yo

ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no

dareka no omoi doori ni wa sasenai wa

chAngE nando demo umarekawaru no

kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiri dasu yo

anata no moto ni wa mou kaerenai wa

atashi wa atashi rashiku I wanna change

nande sonna tameratte mitasarenai anata wa doko ni iru no?

kienai sabinai furikitte motto hau rasete yo

kawatta kara kidzuku sekai wa ima no atashi wo utsushite kureru desho

anata no omou mirai wa nani ga utsutte iru no?

ai naki asu he yuku no

hiki tomenaide koishiku tatte watashi wa susumitai

chAngE tomaranai furimukanai yo

itsu datte shinjitsu motomete itai no

namida mo ito oshiku omoeru ki ga suru

chAngE wasurenai nakushi takunai

yorokobi mo dakishimete hashiri dasu yo

anata no moto kara hanarete shimatte mo

atashi wa atashi rashiku I wanna change

watashi ga kawatta saki ni anata ga iru nara

anata ga kawatta saki ni atashi ga iru nara

chAngE chAngE hashiri dasu yo

chAngE nabikanai nagasarenai yo

ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no

dareka no omoi doori ni wa sasenai wa

chAngE nando demo umarekawaru no

kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiri dasu yo

futari de onaji keshiki ga mireru nara

anata no moto ni itsuka kaeritai wa

atashi wa atashi rashiku I wanna change

**English Translation:**

(chAngE) I won't yield and I won't be swept away

I want to stay honest to how I feel now

(chAngE) No matter how many times I am reborn

I will run while embracing my sadness

I encountered a pleasant betrayal but I won't be swayed

It's not enough, it's not finished. Whatever, just try to distort me more

In this patterned world I sometimes lose sight of who I am

I don't want to be stereotyped. Don't jump to conclusions

I will continue on a trackless path

If I just stand around waiting nothing will happen

(chAngE) I won't yield and I won't be swept away

I want to stay honest to how I feel now

I won't docilely do what others want me to do

(chAngE) No matter how many times I am reborn

I will run while embracing my sadness

I can't return to your side again

In my own way, I wanna chAngE!

Why are you hesitating like that? Where did that endless hunger of yours go?

I won't fade away or rust away. I'll break free and play even louder

Will the world notice how I have changed and reflect my current self?

What is reflected in the future you wish for?

I set off to a loveless tomorrow

Don't hold me back, even if you miss you. I want to move forward

(chAngE) I won't stop and I won't look back

I want to always chase after the truth

I feel I can even grow fond of my tears

(chAngE) I won't forget and I won't lose

I will run while embracing my happiness

Even if I am separated from your side

In my own way, I wanna chAngE!

If you are here after I have changed

If I am here after you have changed

(chAngE)

(chAngE)

I'll start running

(chAngE) I won't yield and I won't be swept away

I want to stay honest to how I feel now

I won't docilely do what others want me to do

(chAngE) No matter how many times I am reborn

I will run while embracing my sadness

If we can look at the same scenery

I won't ever return to your side

In my own way, I wanna chAngE!

**End of Song**

By now, the crowd was cheering even louder than before and it took several hushes for the noise to die down. Luna was furious that people paid more attention to Mikan than her and the fact that she, Mikan could possibly take away her Natsume-kun from her. With that in mind, we stormed onto the stage, grabbed the microphone from Koko.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Luna roared into the microphone, causing it to screech a little. People covered their ears with an expression of pain stretched on their faces.

"Why, aren't you a sore loser?" Mikan asked in a bored tone.

Luna turned around swiftly with anger burning inside of her.

"YOU! THIS IS NOT OVER YET!"

"Oh? Now that is quite annoying," Mikan replied, annoyed that Luna wouldn't leave her alone.

"Say what?"

Suddenly, a hand reached out and laid it heavily on Mikan's shoulder. Mikan being Mikan threw the stranger onto the floor, making the mysterious person grunt in pain. It turned out the stranger was none other than Natsume Hyuuga.

"Ow! Couldn't you be a bit gentler next time?" Natsume said as he rubbed his shoulder.

Mikan blushed, remember what had happened between them earlier.

"Kya~! Natsume-kun~! I was way better than this little bitch, ne?" Luna squealed and hugged Natsume's arm.

Natsume shrugged Luna off.

"Shut up. You're the bitch here. Learn your place, slut!" Natsume said in his most menacing glare and threatening voice.

Luna could only stare at Natsume in a mix of confusion and fear. Anyone would. Natsume turned to Mikan.

"W-What do you want?" Mikan quivered for a second but gathered her confidence.

He smirked.

"Just congratulating you," he replied. "Unless you want me to do anything else."

Mikan gasped but composed herself.

"Thanks," was all she said.

Suddenly, Natsume grabbed her waist and kissed her. Koko, Ruka and Luna who still remained in the auditorium gasped. When he pulled away, he whispered in Mikan's ear.

"8pm. I'll pick you up for our date."

As Natsume left, Mikan, once again felt weakened by the kiss and fell to the ground. She put her fingers on her lips, remembering the feeling of his lips on hers. Mikan blushed.

"Damn that Hyuuga! How dare he steal another kiss from me?"

Suddenly, Mikan remembered what Natsume had said to her just then.

_"8pm. I'll pick you up for our date."_

_"our date."_

_"date"_

Mikan widened her eyes. She turned around to face the back of the retreating Natsume Hyuuga.

"Wait! Hyuuga!"

Natsume chuckled to himself. "Took you long to figure that out," he thought.

"Get back here NOW!"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOREVER! *Bows *Bows Hope you guys like it ^^ (and please excuse my language)

**Chapter 8: I'm in love…I think?**

Mikan's Room

"GEEZ! WHO DOES THAT BASTARD THINK HE IS? HOW DARE HE STEAL TWO KISSSES FROM ME? I SWEAR THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM! ERGHHHHHH!"

Mikan was furious, taking her anger on her poor pillow lying on her bed in ruins with fluff everywhere. Why? Her first kiss was stolen. Her mind was going to explode. Her thoughts were a mess. Who is responsible? Can't you guess? Natsume Hyuuga, AKA BASTARD.

*knock *knock

Mikan spun around and gasped as she began to panic, not knowing what to do. After all, it could be the Natsume Hyuuga coming to kidnap her for their 'date'.

"W-Who is it?"

The door opened and revealed the one and only….

**Hotaru Imai**

"Hotaru!" Mikan ran to hug her best friend but failed, only to be greeted by a super hard punch from her best friend's baka gun.

"When will you ever stop hitting me with your baka gun?" Mikan whined for the hundredth time.

"When the world ends. Stop asking stupid questions. I heard you have a date with Hyuuga. Didn't you say you hated him?"

"Well…this and that happened and he just suddenly decided it so that's how it is. SO HELP ME HOTARU!"

Hotaru sighed at her best friend's idiocy. "Fine but you have to pay me 10,000 rabbits."

Mikan sweatdropped at Hotaru's response and sighed. Hotaru will ALWAYS be Hotaru.

"Done. So what should I wear? What should I do? I'm seriously freaking out, HELP ME!"

Hotaru opened Mikan's closet and gazed over the messy wardrobe.

"Put that one on," Hotaru ordered as she pointed to a knee length white dress with a light pink ribbon tied around the waist to the side. She then picked up a pair of light pink 3-Inch high bow peep toe shoes. "Put these on too."

*knock *knock

"Well I'll be taking my leave then," Hotaru said monotoned.

"No! Don't leave me with that perv!" Mikan begged.

Hotaru opened the door, revealing Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume stared at Mikan, instantly blushing. She was just…beautiful.

"S-Stop staring at me…" Mikan stuttered and looked away embarrassed.

Natsume snapped out of his trance and smirked. He grabbed Mikan's arm and pulled her towards him.

"Let's go."

****Alice Dance Academy****

**Central Town**

As the couple walked down the streets of Central Town, stares bore into the two most popular students of Alice Dance Academy. What else would you expect? After all, they were the idols od the school. Natsume was till holding Mikan's hand as they entered an Italian restaurant.

"Reservation under Hyuuga," Natsume said in his usual monotone voice.

"Right this way sir, madam."

The waiter lead the pair into a prepared table overlooking Central Town. Mikan glanced around, fidgeting with her fingers, trying to calm herself before dying from an overworked heart attack.

"So…why did you take me here?" Mikan asked cautiously.

"What? You don't like Italian food? Fine with me. Then, let's go to another restaurant. What do you like?"

"It's fine, really."

The waiter came over again and took their order. Mikan and Natsume waited in the awkward silence.

"So, do you like Italian food?"

"Yeah, I love Italian."

"Really? I do too. So what else do you like?"

"You know, this is the first time I've seen you talk so much, Natsume."

Natsume chuckled while Mikan stared at him in surprise. It wasn't often to see the Natsume Hyuuga laughing. Natsume turned to look at Mikan as his trademark smirk formed.

"You know, I only laugh in front of the person I like."

Mikan blushed and turned away from Natsume's gaze.

The waiter placed the food on the table and the couple ate in silence.

"Natsume," Mikan said in a quiet voice. Natsume looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you like me?"

Natsume smiled. "Why? I don't know myself."

"How can you not know?" Natsume smiled. Mikan's heart thumped fast. He looked so….so cute. Natsume leaned forward, Mikan leaning backwards at the sudden movement, her eyes set on his mysterious crimson eyes. Natsume, only a few centimetres away from Mikan gazed at her, not breaking eye contact and…and….

And gently bit her ear. Mikan backed away, clutching her ear, staring in shock, stuttering words that did not make sense. Natsume just smiled.

"Y-You!"

"What were you expecting?" Natsume used his trademark smirk. "A kiss?"

Mikan blushed full red, the recent events replaying in her mind. She knew she wasn't going to sleep well that night. She kept silent, quickly stuffing herself with food wanting to get out of the restaurant.

****Alice Dance Academy****

**After Dinner**

Natsume and Mikan walked in silence until they finally arrived in front of Mikan's house.

"Thanks Natsume, for tonight. I surprisingly had a great time…with someone like you," Mikan said with a small blush making an appearance.

"What do you mean 'someone like' me?" Natsume smirked as Mikan tried to cover her blush. "I had a good time too, Mikan."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night Natsume."

Mikan turned away and began to walk towards her door, her heart thumping fast as she felt natsume staring holes into her back.

"Mikan!" Her heartbeat was racing.

Mikan turned around in surprise and was greeted with a soft pair of lips upon hers. Mikan widened her eyes but closed them as she kissed back. This kiss wasn't like any other kiss they had shared previously. This kiss was more…gentle yet passionate and Mikan melted along with it.

"She tastes like strawberries," Natsume thought and mentally smirked. He liked strawberries. What a coincidence!

"I can't believe I'm kissing Natsume Hyuuga," Mikan thought. "He's a bastard who stole my first AND second kiss."

The kiss deepened as Natsume explored Mikan's mouth drawn by the intense force of attraction.

"I can't believe I fell in love with this bastard." (Mikan POV) "Must be because he's such a damn good kisser."

**Alice Dance Academy**

The next day, Mikan could not face Natsume properly. Everytime she saw him she blushed furiously and tried her best to avoid him. Hotaru noticed her best friend's sudden behavior and immediately decided it was time to have a nice long chat with Natsume Hyuuga. The solution to the problem to the day.

Hotaru finished making the final adjustments of her recently updated baka gun version 7.0. With one final check, she readied her aim and…

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Natsume Hyuuga was sent flying across the room with his ridiculous fans screaming, hoping their god-like idol was safe from any cuts or bruises. Natsume sat up groaning whilst cradling his swollen cheek.

"Geez Imai! What is your problem?" he scowled at Hotaru.

"Hmmm…needs more improvement on punch intensity." Hotaru stared with emotionless eyes. "Come with me, Hyuuga. Let's talk."

The two had a staring competition, with Hotaru obviously winning as Natsume got the message. Natsume's fangirls sent daggers towards Hotaru as Natsume sighed and followed Hotaru out of the classroom towards her lab. The class broke out into hushed murmurs and Mikan sleeping at her desk.

They were now in an empty corridor where no signs of life seemed to appear. Hotary turned around abruptly, causing Natsume to crash into her if he had not been a meter away from the dangerous girl.

"Now Hyuuga, tell me," Hotaru eyed Natsume suspiciously. "It seems my best friend is avoiding you today. Why would that be?"

Natsume gulped. It was evident with that look on Imai's face that he would not be let off without damage from her dreadful gun. He only wished that Mikan would just appear in the corridor and see them.

"I believe this is none of your business," Natsume said in a cool tone while he placed his trademark smirk upon his face. Hotaru narrowed her eyes.

"Of course it is my business. You're dating my best friend after all. I have a right to look over that idiot."

"Then I suggest you ask Mikan instead but I can tell you two things. We went on a date last night and it was just amazing!"

Without any warning, Hotaru, for the second time, fired her gun at the boy who was apparently going out with her best friend. She walked away deep in though, the sound of her shoes clicking as she fastened her pace away from a howling Natsume in pain.

Hotaru's POV

Maybe it's time to finally teach Mikan self-defense against such stupid idiotic guys like Hyuuga. Yea…at least I don't have to worry so much. I sighed. It was going to be a very long day.

**Thursday Dance Class**

"Alright listen up!" Reo shouted over the deafening noise of the hip-hop class. "So as you are all aware, the dance performance will take place in 10 weeks which does not give us much time left to practice. This year we will be doing something different from our previous showcases."

The class broke out into excited murmurs.

"Let me finish first and then I'll let you guys out early!"

The class miraculously shut their mouths and stared at their dance instructor. Reo sighed in relief.

"This year, instead of having only one dance performance, we will be having solos and small groups dances as well as the step up production. Both seniors and middle division will be on one stage that night and so will a special guest or should I say guests?"

Mikan turned her attention to Reo as he mentioned 'special guests'. She smiled. "Are you really inviting THEM to the showcase?"

Everybody looked at Mikan. Reo smirked.

"It's just like you to figure them out, Mikan."

"So when are they coming?"

"As a matter of fact they're coming today."

The door slammed open as soon as Reo stopped talking, making the class flinch in surprise. They swiveled around in their positions and were shocked.

"Urgh!" Mikan was annoyed at the sudden entrance of her friends who were now hugging her to death and screaming excitedly like little kids at a playground.

"Mikan~~~! We missed you sooooooooo much! Why didn't you come to visit us or even give us a call? Mikan~~~~~~~!"

Mikan sighed and smiled. Her friends, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire seemed annoying but were really nice people you could trust with your life. The class gasped in realization of what was happening. Together with Mikan and Hotaru, the famous Rebel Break Crew would reign the dancing world once again.

"OMG! It's Rebel Break! The best dancing crew in the world!" a student in the class screamed with the entire class excluding Natsume, Ruka and Luna following suit.

The rest of the class rushed over the famous group and immediately switched into becoming the hardcore obsessed fans they were. Mikan cringed at the harsh sounds of screaming. It was something you could not get used to.

*clap *clap

Reo snapped the class out of their trance as they turned away from the group.

"As I was saying, we will be having Rebel Break as our special guests and they will be performing with us. As for solos, I have observed you all and have picked those who will best suit the solos. They are…"

The class anxiously waited for Reo to continue.

"Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Tsubasa Sakura and Misaki Hyuuga. These soloists will also pair up and choreograph and perform another dance of their preferred style. Any questions?"

"I DO NOT ACCEPT THIS!" A shrill voice rang out echoing through the large dance room. As you can probably guess, it is Luna Koizumi, one hell of a bitch. (Excuse my language)

Here we go again…

"How can SHE be chosen and not me?" Luna yelled out her fury at Reo. Oh boy, this was going to be a long day.

"I'm a much better dancer than her! Hell I'm even more prettier than her!" Luna gave her deathliest glare at Reo.

"Ummm…Luna? I think you should look into a mirror. Then you can see where all your ugly spots are," Mikan smirked, hoping to get rid of this annoying eyesore soon.

"What was that?" Luna snapped at Mikan in fury. "Is that so then, huh? Well then, shall we see whose better This time it will be a modeling contest. Take a solo picture of yourself and stick it in the corridor. Everyone in this school will vote and then you will see how gorgeous I am and how ugly you are, you slut!" Luna was panting from spitting out those words loudly. Pathetic? I know!

Mikan smirked even more. "Alright. I just hope you don't disappoint me Luna. I just hope you don't look like a fish in your shoot. " Mikan flashed a fake smile.

"Oh I will. You wait and see Mikan Sakura. I will make you eat your dirty little words."

"Your on!"


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

**Chapter 9: A Beautiful Rainy Love Part 1**

There was nothing more amusing than to see a try hard embarrassed for something they tried to falsely accuse someone else of. Well, actually there are others, but many would agree it was one of them. But this time, this was not the only thin running through the scheming mind of Mikan Sakura. She needed something that would send off an explosion. Something that Koizumi would never forget for the rest of her days.

"Mikan!"

A voice called out to her, interrupting her chain of thoughts. It was Anna and Nonoko.

"Oh. Hey guys! What's wrong?"

"Seems like you've gotten yourself into a modelling contest. There are rumors everywhere!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"That's expected of dummy!" Anna scolded. She then turned to Mikan.

"But, did you tell the school you also designed and modelled clothes for Sakura Industries?"

"Nah. That's more like a surprise for the finale." Mikan smirked. She loved surprises and making others surprised too.

"Then have you decided how you're going to win?" Nonoko pitched in.

"Simple. The best way is to look natural without all those cosmetics on your face. I'm probably just gonna put on some jeans and a shirt."

Anna and Nonoko shook their heads in disbelief. There goes her tomboy side again.

"How about you go for a more feminine look this time? Sure, your fans still love seeing you in your tomboy outlook, but how about a change? I bet you'll definitely kick her ass this time and at the same time snatch your boyfriend away from her."

"Hey! Natsume's not my boyfriend! He's just-"

Mikan paused as Anna and Nonoko raised their eyebrows at her statement, giving her the 'we never said anything about Natsume look'.

"Ok. So what do I do?"

Anna and Nonoko smiled and high fived each other. This was going to be fun.

-Alice Dance Academy-

"Hmph! Who does that slut think she is? Taking MY Natsume-kun and getting the solo and couple role for the dance showcase. I can't believe such a person exists? Don't worry. Well at least be prepared for the embarrassment of your life cuz your reputations gonna go down the drain."

A door slammed open, sending everyone in the room to jump up in surprise. A blond haired girl, wearing the most unimaginable design of 8 inch heels you could ever imagine came tumbling through the door, wearing the shortest of shorts and a low cut shirt, which was- well, you get the picture.

"Give me all of the best designs of summer dresses you can find and send them to my dorm ASAP. Also, get me some of those heels I was looking at. Send those too," Koizumi barked, ordering her 'servants' around. (a/n" How can she wear such high heels?)

"Oh and uhhh, make it snappy."

And with that, Luna left her servants in a state of confusion and fear, the clacking of her heels echoing down the corridor.

-Alice Dance Academy-

And so, the day of the anticipated modelling contest finally arrived, both candidates walking confidently towards the notice board in the corridor. Everyone stared at them as they walked. Mind you, they weren't walking together. Never. In fact, there was a noticeably large gap between the two.

A poster in each of their hands, they stopped to glare at each other before unravelling what would decide how their future high school life would continue. The hands on a nearby clock moved a fraction to the right to begin a new revolution. The two posters were simultaneously slammed violently against the notice board with many of the onlookers staring in awe at the glamorous shots of the two.

In Luna's poster, she was wearing a red low cut one piece that rested on the middle of her thighs, itching to go up further to the satisfaction of hormone-driven males in the room. She was also wearing, which wasn't a surprise, a white fur coat, accompanied with 8-inch heels. She was in a seductive pose that sent the same males to wolf whistle. Luna smirked confidently; sure she was going to win.

Mikan on the other hand was breathtaking. Every male in the vacancy widened their eyes and even the girls looked up in surprise and admiration. And of course, Natsume was just in utter shock. He knew Mikan was beautiful but he never expected her to be this beautiful in what she was wearing.

The world only ever saw Mikan Sakura as pretty much a tomboy but today was the day they would finally see her feminine side. Mikan was wearing a peach coloured sleeveless chiffon dress that rested on the middle of her thighs. It was tied with a darker shade of the same colour lace and she wore it accompanied with a pair of plain pinkish-brown high heels. Not only did her outfit receive attention, her rare smile bought her even more stares and gasps.

Everyone around stared at Mikan's poster in amazement, many blushing furiously at the sight of the rare angelic smile displayed. Words could not explain the beauty of Mikan Sakura. Natsume especially was lost for words. He had never anticipated what had just been displayed before him, never in his 16 years had his heart beat so fast. And without a doubt, her lingering smile had just made his day.

-Alice Dance Academy-

As the end of the school day approached, the school population was still buzzing with excitement, all anticipating the results and the winner of the model contest between the two most popular students on campus. Everyone was gathered in the school gym, where the announcement of the winner was to be presented.

"Yes, Yes," a familiar voice said within the crowd. "Now please move out of the way. Yes, now PLEASE move. Otherwise we're all going to be here until nightfall."

It was Koko. Once again he had been pressured into being the presenter for another one of these contests. By whom? Well, let's leave that aside for now. Moving onto reality, Koko was again struggling to move towards the stage through the crowd of students.

Koko sighed in relief as he climbed onto the stage that awaited his arrival.

"Ok everyone! So who's excited for this contest? " Koko was a natural at this. No wonder he was pressured into the job. It suited him well.

The crowd roared in response to the question. Hell yeah! They were hyped up for this, being the biggest topic of gossip and discussion at the time of the announcement of the contest.

"Who do you think is going to win this time? Luna or Mikan?"

A mixed range of "LUNA!" and "MIKAN" came into hearing range with some grumbling in jealously of the said two's looks.

"Ok ok I've got you. So this time the prize for this contest is being partners with the Natsume Hyuuga for this upcoming dance showcase AND a special prize. It's the biggest yet so we'll tell you later, k?" Koko winked as he said the last fell words. Girls began to squeal and faint or both from his charm. Although Natsume was the most sought after guy on campus, Koko wasn't too bad on the ranking chart either.

Natsume narrowed his eyes at the news of the prize of this contest. He never agreed to this. No way was he going to dance with that ugly hag Koizumi. The thought of said girl sent shivers down his spine. On the other hand, what could the 'biggest prize ever' be? Surely it couldn't involve him. Right?

"So let's get this party started yeah? First up we have the beautiful, stunning and not to mention crazy dance machine. Please welcome MISS MIKAN SAKURA!" See what I mean by Koko being a natural?

Said beauty walked on stage. Her name could be heard with the shouts of the audience and wolf whistles all round. Mikan smiled at the crowd. You can guess their reaction, yes? I took 5 whole minutes for the crowd to die down, finally.

"And finally, please welcome the slu-cough-" Koko cleared his throat before continuing. "Miss Luna Koizumi!"

Only a group of boys cheered while the rest clapped. In truth, the whole school hated her, but were all too scared of her power. She could expel you, get away with bullying you, and pretty much could make your life a disaster at her command. But that all pretty much changed when Mikan Sakura entered the academy. Now, they weren't frightened at all. In fact they didn't care too voice their opinions any more.

Moving on, the students quietened down, with the announcement to be made any moment now.

"And for the moment you've all been waiting for, here it is," Koko paused before continuing. "The winner, of the modelling contest, is…."

Luna smirked with confidence. Mikan just didn't really care. Natsume anxiously, although he didn't show it, was scared that Koizumi would win. Everyone else was just waiting in silence.

"MIKAN SAKURA!"

The crowd once again cheered with excitement and joy, assured by the fact that Koizumi didn't win. Natsume sighed with relief. He was sure he was going to die from a heart attack if Koko had said the results any later. Mikan and Rebel Break also rejoiced, whereas Luna had a nasty frown on her face. Infuriated, she stormed offstage, embarrassed with her pride down the drain.

Natsume smirked mischievously as he went on stage to face Mikan Sakura.

"Although the best part so far is over, we have even bigger news for you. Being the winner of this modelling contest. Mikan Sakura, I present to you the right to be the partner of Natsume Hyuuga for this dance showcase, a soloist and an exclusive: a date with Natsume Hyuuga!"

Although the girls in the crowed were jealous, they knew Mikan and Natsume were made for each other. Even though the two didn't know that yet.

With that, Natsume captured Mikan's lips for the nth time, Mikan surprised at the sudden kiss but soon melted into it and kissed back. The crowed squealed at the sight while others gasped. This meant that both Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura were taken. Natsume broke the kiss.

"Perfect," he whispered in her ear. Mikan blushed red, embarrassed. Natsume grabbed her petite arm as he pulled her with him to the exit.

"Oi! Natsume! What do you think you're doing? People are looking! Na-" Mikan protested.

Natsume stopped abruptly to turn around, in the process covering her lips with his, again.

"Will you just shut up for once?" Natsume said in his raspy voice.

Mikan's head was going in circles. How many times had he kissed her so far? She shook her head and laughed as she joined Natsume. She couldn't really give a damn any more.

-Alice Dance Academy-

First and foremost, I am very sorry for the LONG delay in the update. Actually I had more planned for this chapter but I thought I really shouldn't make you wait. Thank you for reading Alice Dance Academy everyone! And thank you to everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate and love reading them ^^

BestFriend09


End file.
